


The past in the stars

by Ostodvandi



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Family Feels, Gen, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: After a small incident where Drang is rescued by the crew, he meets Ferry again.
Relationships: Ferry & Drang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	The past in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old thing, but I found it again and I think it's too sweet to not be published. It kind of ignores one of Ferry's fate episodes, but I do whatever I want and I wish it were more like this to make it more personal and intimate.

The sun shines on his face, and the sounds of the wind and the birds wake him. Around him is a familiar view, an island that saw him grow. 

Drang blinks. ‘Sturm?’ he murmurs, rubbing his eyes. ‘Stuuuuuuurm?’

She doesn’t answer, and for some reason, it doesn’t worry Drang that much. There’s a calmness to this place, like a weird mist is hovering over him and stripping him of all concerns.

‘Did you sleep well?’ The kind, soft voice of his grandma makes his heart jump, and he finally locates her some meters behind him. She’s picking something from the ground and has a bit of a hard time with it.

‘Granny!’ Drang gets up swiftly, jumping to close the distance between him and his grandma. He crouches and picks up the mushroom grandma was interested in. ‘Why didn’t you call me? I could’ve helped out…’

‘Well, you were so cute, sleeping over there… And Ferry is already helping me out, so…’

_ Ferry… _

Drang smiles sadly. ‘Ah… I see. Well! Now that I’m well rested, I shall help you as well.’

‘You’re such a sweet child…’

Drang giggles and leans down to let grandma stroke his cheek. Maybe Sturm would say that he is, indeed, a child. A baby, even.

‘Let’s get going, sweetie. Ferry’s waiting.’

‘Hum!’ Drang nods, offering grandma an arm to hold onto. He looks up at the canopy, the pieces of blue sky he can spot through them, and how their edges start to blend together and a different light shines down on him.

Drang swallows. He doesn’t want this dream to end this fast.

‘Grandma?’

She looks up at Drang, and a strong knot forms in his chest.

‘Yes?’

But in the end, he does manage a smile for her. ‘I love you and Ferry. A ton.’

Before grandma can answer, Drang wakes up to a dim candlelight, a brown roof and the sound of fire crackling. The knot is still in his chest, but the images and sounds and touch of the dream are quickly vanishing away, no matter how hard Drang is trying to grasp them.

Drang sighs, wincing when he feels a sharp pain in his head, and he massages his temples. Through the mist of dreams, he barely remembers a battle where he and Sturm had allies themselves with that crew, and Ferry…

‘Finally.’ His partner’s voice sounds exasperated, but it makes Drang happy to hear it. ‘You’ve been knocked out for a while.’

‘Sturm!’ Drang sits on the bed, getting dizzy almost immediately. ‘Ow ow ow…’

‘I was hoping the hit on the head would’ve fixed something in there, but I doubt it now.’ Sturm says, with a tired sigh, and forces him to lay down. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘My head hurts! It’s terribly annoying…’ However, Drang smiles from ear to ear. ‘It’s so cute of you to worry about me, Sturm!’

Sturm frowns and starts unsheathing her sword.

‘No no no! Wait! I’m just a poor convalescent guy!’

‘Then lie down and sleep, like convalescent people do.’

Drang pouts, but complies and stares at the ceiling again, huffing. This sounds way too boring, but alas, maybe he can slip away while Sturm is gone.

‘That captain… He saw you fall in battle and offered you a place in his ship for you to recover. That’s why we’re here.’

Drang smiles. That sure sounds like the captain they have been encountering all this time. ‘Ah! How nice of them.’

‘They offered to leave us at whatever island we’d like… I’ll never get why they’re like this.’

‘Well, I won’t be the one to complain about it!’ Drang curls up in the blankets, looking not too different from a worm, and showed his back to her. ‘Night night, Sturm!’

‘Let me ask you something first.’

Oh, oh. That tone is weird for Sturm, and that makes it scary. Slowly, Drang turns back to her, sporting his best smile.

‘Yes, Sturm?’

She leans back on the chair, arms crossed. ‘You know she’s a ghost, don’t you?’

Drang nods vigorously. ‘Uh-huh.’

‘And I assume you are aware ghosts don’t die.’ Drang nods again. ‘So can I ask why you jumped in front of her so desperately?’ 

Drang stays silent for some seconds, until his smile turns bigger. ‘Well, if you saw a young girl getting attacked like that… What I’m trying to say, Sturm, is that it was on instinct! I didn’t even remember she was a ghost in the middle of the battle.’

She doesn’t believe him, and he knows that, but she also doesn’t question him. Just like he doesn’t question her. Not with matters too heavy like this.

‘...If you say so. Now sleep. I’ll be watching you.’

‘I think you mean watching  _ over  _ me, Sturm- Alright alright! Good night. For real now.’

‘...Sleep well.’

* * *

Drang’s head still hurts hours later, and the closed space of this room doesn’t seem good for that. So he gets up slowly to avoid waking Sturm up, who happens to be sleeping on a chair next to Drang’s bed (despite the captain probably offering her one as well. Awh, Sturm!). With a small smile, Drang picks the blanket from his bed, and carefully places it on Sturm’s shoulders.

She groans, and for a moment all muscles in Drang’s body tense up. He kind of wishes he could carry her to his bed, since he isn’t going to use it anyway, but if she were to wake up… 

Well, he’d have more holes that one of those cheeses that have many, many holes. 

Drang kind of knows his way around this ship already, which is funny considering he doesn’t even live here, he wasn’t supposed to ever come here. But it’s a fun place, and the captain seems to have a thing for peculiar individuals, so meeting this crew is never boring.

Carefully, he walks his way up to the deck, avoiding some night owls that are still wondering around. He hears something about Ladiva’s night bar, and decides to give it a shot later if they happen to spend another night there.

A gust of wind hits his face when he gets up there, and the sky night is full of bright stars, splashed with some narrow clouds. He had been right, this fresh air is already relieving some of the pain in his head, so he decides to stroll a little. Some members of the crew are chatting there happily, Drang notices, as he crosses the deck of the Grandcypher. If only his head didn’t hurt, he’d engage in some conversation.

He decides he’ll walk to the end of it, and then decide what to do next. He might even have time to go to that night bar, even if some members of the crew might not receive him too kindly. 

At the end of the deck, a familiar presence is staring alone at the sky, and brings Drang back to the dream he had earlier. The details are mostly blurry, but grandma’s smile is clear in his memory as if he saw it yesterday, like always. 

Drang walks closer to Ferry, and sits down a bit behind her. ‘A beautiful night, isn’t it!’

She hops, slightly spooked. She was probably lost in thought, and Drang feels a bit bad for interrupting her. ‘Who- Oh… Oh.’

‘You remember me, right?’

‘Yes… I do.’ She nods. ‘Thank you for protecting me earlier. But you must know…’

‘I know, I know. You’re a ghost, so it was pretty pointless, or something… But hey! I got a nice nap out of it. It’s not that bad.’

‘Still… I am sorry.’

‘Don’t be.’ Drang’s voice sounds softer than he intended, but it makes Ferry smile. It warms his heart like nothing else. He pats at the spot by his side, giving her his best smile as well. ‘Oh! But there’s a way you can pay me back if you really want to.’

‘What is it?’

‘Stargaze with me.’

Ferry blinks, surprised, but obliges and sits by Drang’s side.

‘Sure… There were… some things I wanted to ask you, anyway-’

‘Sssshhh, not yet. Look up! Tonight is such a nice night for stargazing…’ Ferry looks up, following Drang’s hand. ‘And you can see the same stars in all skydoms… Look. When I was a kid… My grandma told me those stars form a bunny.’

‘Oh... ‘ Ferry squints for a while, and Drang waits impatiently. She ends up pouting. ‘...I don’t see it.’ 

‘Awh… Want some help?’

‘N-No. I’ll… manage. Give me some time.’

She stares at the sky, and starts pointing at the stars above them, at the bunny’s ears and nose, and he smiles happily, his chest filled with nostalgia. But their search doesn’t end solely with a bunny: They find more constellations, all kinds of forms among the stars, and Drang can notice the wistful tone in Ferry’s voice when she points out a shape.

Suddenly, she sighs and hugs her knees, burying her face in them.

‘Something wrong?’

‘Oh, nothing… I was just thinking… These constellations… They’re all made up by us.’

‘Well, all constellations are made up, I’m pretty sure.’ He moves closer to her. ‘And they’re ours! Because we found them!’

Ferry looks at him, her mouth hanging slightly open in surprise. Then, she smirks. ‘You did most of the job, anyway…’

‘Nobody has to know that. And you were out of shape anyway, so it’s forgivable!’

Ferry frowns. ‘Out of shape?’

Drang purses his lips, noticing he slipped something he shouldn't have. He looks back at the stars, and a rare, soft smile appears on his lips. ‘It’s nothing. I just said something dumb, the first thing that came to my mind, really.’

He thinks Ferry is going to let it pass, but she’s too smart for that and, in all honesty, he wasn’t really trying that hard. He could have made up a better excuse, but…

Maybe… this is what he wanted. Even if it’s probably selfish of him.

‘Drang.’ She starts, and takes a while to articulate the question that follows. ‘Why did you choose the name Ferry for me?’ 

It’s a cute name, he could say. But he doesn’t say that. 

‘Aaaah, you see… My grandma and I used to stargaze a lot. Making up constellations and stuff… We used to do many things together. Well, not so many, because she was old, and I didn’t want to tire her out. She was a really kind and smart grandma... ‘  _ I miss her _ , Drang wants to say, but his eyes burn at the thought. ‘And she… told me stories about her native island, and her sister… Her name was Ferry, and she used to stargaze with my grandma too. And she lived in an island surrounded by mist that my grandma wished to go back to sometimes…’

Drang hears a sob, and the weight of her head leans on Drang’s shoulder. After the initial stiffness, Drang slowly surrounds his arms around Ferry in a soft hug. And his own eyes won’t stop burning.

‘And… I promised her I’d find her dear sister Ferry and bring her to our island… So that they could see each other again. But… Ah, I was a bit too late.’ Drang swallows, trying not to choke on his own words. ‘I’m sorry.’

Ferry sniffs, blinking to keep the tears at bay. ‘...I… I kind of… expected it, if I’m honest… But...’

Drang undoes the hug slowly, but one of his hands remains on Ferry’s arm. ‘Yes… I know.’

Ferry nods and rubs her face, inhaling deeply and managing a small, sad smile. ‘Was she happy?’

‘Plenty! Not to brag, but… I was a pretty nice grandchild. And my parents weren’t all that bad. So, yes… She had a happy family.’ 

‘And she remembered me…’

‘Every single day.’

Ferry’s smile widens, and with hers, so does Drang’s. It reminds him of grandma’s own smile, and maybe Ferry is thinking the same about him. 

‘I’m glad… That at least she had a good life. Even if I can’t fulfill my promise to my parents now…’ Ferry looks down, even if the smile hasn’t left her lips.

The hand on Ferry’s arm rubs at her skin softly. ‘It’s fine. I’m completely sure they understand.’

‘But maybe… if I had hurried up a little, if I hadn’t…’ She sighs, looking at her hands. ‘There’s… no point in what if’s now, right... ‘

‘...I’m afraid not.’

She sighs. ‘Yes… Yes. It’s pointless. And… it’s fine.’ And then her teary eyes look at Drang’s, with a kindness that brings back a wave of memories. ‘I’m glad… She had you. And, well… That you’re here.’

Drang’s face starts to warm up. ‘Me?’

‘I’m not alone in this world… I learned I have the captain, Lyria and the rest with me, even if my sister is already... But.’ She holds Drangs hands, squeezing them. ‘It’s comforting to know that you… exist as well. Thank you.’

Drang quickly wipes a tear away from his face, and smiles back at her.

Oh, man. It has been a long time since he last cried.

‘I’m glad you exist too, Ferry.’

**Author's Note:**

> I have [a twitter](https://twitter.com/Ostodvandi)


End file.
